Catch Me Running
by LaVon Raine
Summary: My OC's Selirra and Falcon Debroux run into the Winchester brothers on a hunt that may change their lives.  Rated T for violence, language, and possible romance.


Catch Me Running

Chapter 1- On The Streets

I glanced down the street ahead of me. "Damn it all," I grumbled. Sitting in the shadow if the warehouse was a 1967 Chevy Impala. I pulled out my cell phone. A tired voice answered me. "Sush, Fal, the Winchesters are in town."

"Shit," Falcon muttered. "That means we're going to have to keep quiet and off the radar, Li." I snorted.

"No! I thought we were just gonna bust into their hotel room doing the can-can," I said.

"You've got sarcasm on you." I growled, tucking a strand of black hair from behind my ear.

"And you have nothing on me," I replied, smiling to myself. "Look, I'm heading back. There's no chance in Hell I'm going to be caught anywhere near that damned car of theirs. I'll see you in a few." Clicking my phone off, I turned and high-tailed it back to the small hotel Falcon and I were staying at.

I slammed the door shut behind me. "We are doomed. There's no way I can go snooping for vampires while those two are in town," I said. Falcon just looked up.

"I'm just glad you didn't go out in cat form tonight," he said. "If they'd have seen you…"

I winced. "Yeah, yeah, you would have had to bury me in a matchbox. I get it." I closed my eyes, dreading the hunt with them in town. With our luck, the Winchesters would have the vamp clan taken care of and we wouldn't be needed.

I sat in the dungy motel room, my eyes locked on my laptop, blasting whatever music struck my fancy when I heard men laughing not far from my room. I grumbled when the song I wanted refused to pop up on my iPod, so I shifted through the list until I found it. I smiled. "Devil Woman" by Cliff Richard. Falcon always called it my song, and truthfully, it kinda was.

The laughter got closer and I peeked out to see Falcon with the Winchester brothers. I was tempted to change the song, but instead I settled on waiting, holding the door open with my foot and leaning against the door jam. The three of them reached the room and I raised my eyebrows at my brother. "Really?" I asked incredulously. He looked sheepish. I closed my eyes and stepped back into the room. "Whatever, let 'em in." The song switched to the "Only the Good Die Young" by Tarja. One of my weaknesses.

I flopped back down onto my bed and pulled my laptop back to my lap. There wasn't much I didn't know about vampires but these ones were… odd. They didn't act like normal vamps and they released their prey. They almost acted like… incubi and succubae. The music changed again, and I couldn't hold back a blush as "I see the Light" from _Tangled _began to play. "Hell," I muttered. "I swear, if any of you say one word, I will rip your throats out." They all looked at me with odd expressions. "Falcon, shut it."

"I didn't say anything!" he said indignantly.

"You were thinking it."

"Was not!"

"You really wanna go there with me, boy?" He looked at me for a second and must have seen the deadly glint in my green eyes. He shook his head. "Good." I switched the song to something heavier and went back to the computer.

The victims never had much blood loss, but they had very little energy when they were released. I continued to read on. All of them remembered pressure on their chests and feeling as if they were suffocating, typical in the incubus/succubus attack I'd read about before. But, incubi and the like typically attacked people in their homes, rarely kidnapping them. As I read on, something horrifying began to come to me. Only the men who'd gone missing escaped. There were no traces of the five women. Considering incubi used human women to create more of them, I had a feeling those women were going through the worst hell imaginable.

I looked up to the see the boys talking. "Damn. Uh, boys," I said. "We may have a big problem. I don't think staking these guys is going to do us much good." Falcon gave me a confused look.

"Li, their vamps, we'll be beheading them." I growled.

"Do you remember the reports, Fal? None of the vics had any symptoms of blood-loss other than no energy." He shrugged.

"So?"

"Seven men disappeared, and were recovered. Five women disappeared and are still gone," I said. "The way they spoke about suffocation, a heavy feeling on their chests doesn't sound like a vampire attack." I took a deep breath. "I think we're dealing with something a touch more sinister, we're going to need to exorcise these bastards." I looked up to meet their eyes. "I think we've got an infestation of incubi and succubae on our hands." They blinked.


End file.
